Rainbow on the Wall
by ChrissyGleek
Summary: After Forever Rose. Bill's home, but just as distant as when he was in London.Caddy's on her honneymoon with Micheal.Now its up to Saffy, Indigo, and Rose to help a depressed Eve.Romance for Eve,and its not Bill! My first fanfic! Disclaimer I own nothing
1. Chapter 1 Operation Love Struck Go!

"Rosie Pose, why don't you go check on Daddy dearest?" Eve asked now thirteen year old Rose. She grumbled. Rose didn't want to have anything to do with _Daddy dearest, _as per usual. As soon as he came home, he became just as foreign as before. Rose almost thought they saw _less _of him. It didn't help his relationship with stubborn Rose.

"Yes Mummy." She said and stormed off. She walked to Eve's shed. As soon as Bill came home, he cohered the shed as his own. Eve had no place to work now, so she was restless. She almost _cooked _last night. Rose shuttered at the though.

"Daddy, dinner is almost ready." She said with her arms across her chest, daring him to say no. He didn't notice.

"Tell Eve not to wait up. I have more important things to do." He said, never looking up from his painting. This got Rose's temper up. Bill had been known to lose it to, but that gene was only passed to Rose.

"Oh yea, like what? You know, you could humor her every once and a while. She's forgiven you for everything and is trying so hard, and we hear from you less than we did in London. Bet you don't know Saffy's gone out with her boyfriend tonight, or that Caddy called. You don't know that Indy is playing at a birthday party tomorrow. You don't even know I read Hamlet! Yea, that's right, I did. You don't know this cause your ten times more solitary than Mummy. And I don't even care if you aren't at dinner!" She said slamming the door in his face. He didn't make an attempt to pursue her. She stomped into the back door of the Banana House and into the kitchen.

"Let me guess, he's not coming to dinner?" Indigo asked calmly. Rose never understood how he could be so patient and calm. It always annoyed her. It annoyed her a bit now.

"No! I told him off and he still wont come! He's being such a bloody prick!" She said fuming. Indy put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it Rosie Pose. You cant make him want to come, and if he doesn't, well he's missing this great spaghetti!" He said cheerfully going to stir the sauce. Rose smiled a little and set the table. Three places,

"I told you no! I don't want to go one more bloody step with the likes of you! You wont insult my family like that and expect me to stay with you!" Rose heard someone yell. Then a hand opened the door and slammed it. Well four places. Rose went to get a new plate.

"The nerve of him! I swear why do I put up with it?" Saffy said angrily. Rose looked at her. She looked a mess, but not from crying. This was rage.

"What happened?" Rose and Indigo said at the same time. Obviously it was something about the family, Rose thought. People always thought the Cassons were odd.

"That creep said Mummy's paintings were nice trash can decorations! And then he went on to talk about Caddy being an idiot for leaving a man at the alter. Evidently, he didn't know I was a Casson since my last names different. He seemed to have a flaw in all of us!" She said turning a shade of red that looked like my namesake, Permanent Rose.

"Well then he knew nothing at all and its good that you came home. Were going to be fancy tonight. Italian!" Indigo said waving the spoon under Saffy's nose. Rose laughed. There was no better way to sidetrack Saffy than with Indy's spaghetti. She sniffed savoring the fumes.

"Well I am hungry, and that parasite was probably going to just take me to McDonalds." She said grabbing the plate from me and setting it. Rose went to go retrieve Eve. She found her with a hopeful glint in her eyes. It infuriated Rose that she would have to squash it.

"Rosie Pose, is Daddy dearest coming to dinner?" She asked like a kid on Christmas. Rose shock her head and Eve's head fell.

"Oh well, tell Indy not to set a place for me then. I think ill just stay here." Eve said motioning to her make-shift work space in the room she shared with Bill. Rose nodded so she wouldn't say something nasty. Then when she closed the door to a depressed Eve, she let her face fall. She stomped back into the kitchen.

"That snake slime. He's ruining Mummy's life!" Rose exclaimed. She was surprised to see that Saffy and Indy looked like they agreed with her.

"It is so wrong of him, to get her hopes up so much and then never show up for dinner or anything. He acts even more indifferent than before." Saffy said sounding defeated.

"I'm starting to worry about Mummy to. She hasn't come to dinner in three days, and she looks so sad all the time. Almost like walking dead." Indigo commented. Saffy and Rose thought back. Had it really been that long since Eve ate? And she did look like the undead.

"We have to do something for Mummy. We cant make Daddy love her, but we can find her someone else right?" Rose said in a childish ignorance. Indigo and Saffron knew it didn't work out that way, but under these circumstances, they were willing to try.

"But where would we look Rosie Pose?" Indy and Saffy asked.

"I guess we just have to start. Maybe at Harley's birthday party tomorrow. There's bound to be some single dads with there kids. Plus, we have to start somewhere." Rose said simply. Her older siblings nodded but when they met eyes, they both saw the doubt in the other. But still, Rose might be right. Tomorrow was as good a day as any. 


	2. Chapter 2 Surspies!

**2. Sur-spies!**

**Saffy followed Rose, trying to think positively. There **_**might **_**be a single dad here ready for a blind date. Maybe. Well, I couldn't hurt to look. Besides, Indy was playing his first time here.**

"**Saffy, I don't see anyone whose a boy, over twenty five, and single. Couldn't we lower the age? I see someone over there that might be just a **_**little **_**younger." Rose said. Saffy mentally smacked her head.**

"**Rosie Pose, that boy is younger than **_**I **_**am. Probably just older than you. Rose, we probably wont find anyone here, you know that right? Maybe we should go…" Saffy said just as she saw Indigo immerge from the curtain on the thrown together stage.**

"**We cant leave now or we'll blow our cover! We're supposed to be here to hear Indy play. Plus, I really want to hear him play." Rose hissed. Saffy sighed. Oh well, she didn't have a **_**boyfriend **_**anyway. Not like she had plans. Indigo turned out to do really well, in spite of how he looked like he could upchuck. When he was done, a man came onstage with Harley, the birthday boy. Indigo shuffled his way through the frantic crowd to our side. Saffy bent over to whisper in his ear.**

"**Who is the guy with Harley?" She asked examining him. He didn't have a woman at his side. Good sign. He looked about thirty but no more. Even better.**

"**I don't know. Looks like the guy who hired me, but I don't know if he's…" Indigo whispered back now examining the man. He notice that he had his arm around Harley, and Harley was comfortably leaned against his body. That was good, but he still wasn't sure,**

"**Good afternoon and thank you for coming out to celebrate Harley's birthday party! Gosh isn't Indigo a talented kid? Give him a hand!" He yelled and Indigo grabbed Saffy's baseball hat she had used to get in the mood and hide under it as they cheered. Saffy shock her head. He was always shy.**

"**I am Harley's Uncle Weston. His parents are out of country right now so they called on his only single uncle to pull things together. They told me, 'Hey you don't have anything better to do, seeing as you don't have a girlfriend. Make our six year old a party!'" He said and everyone laughed. Well everyone but Saffy, Indigo, and Rose. They were locking each others eyes. They had an ability to communicate almost silently with each other. Probably because they were such a close family. And now the silent thought from all three was **_**Single, funny, loving. Goodbye Bill, Hello Weston! At least if we can help it!**_

"**But I wouldn't have it any other way. Women are nice, but kids are just awesome! Enjoy everyone!" He said multitasking picking Harley up on his shoulders and waving. Saffy nodded and they fell out to slink after him. They wouldn't ask now, not until Harley got well occupied. And not until he was alone.**

**That didn't take long. Harley ran off as soon as Mr. Weston put him down, and then the man went in the house. Saffy and Indigo looked at each other, confused now. What were they supposed to say? How were they supposed to go about it?**

"**Well I guess we can't just stand here. And I'm tired of being spies. Lets just bust in and tell it." Saffy said stuffing her hat in her pocket. Indy nodded and ran Rose off to go play with a school mate. The last time Rose hadn't liked how a situation was going, she said "I don't" when the preacher asked who thought Caddy and her would-be-husband shouldn't be wed.**

**Saffy took a deep breath and stalked toward the house with Indigo close on her heels. She knocked on the door and stood with her hands on her hips. This was a position that always made her feel empowered. The man answer and Saffy almost let her arms fall. Wow, she thought, he's gorgeous!**

"**Oh you must be Indigo's sister Rose, or is it Saffy? I know Caddy's in London." Weston said smiling at Saffy. She looked at Indigo and he shrugged, shocked.**

"**Indigo told me a bit about you guys when I hired him. I just moved here and I want to get to know people. Especially the legendary Casson's!" He said excited. Saffy smiled.**

"**It's Saffy, and I want to get to know you to, Mr. Weston. In fact, I think your just my mothers age. She needs a friend." Saffy said quickly, so she wouldn't beat around the bush. **

"**Is that so? And you think I could?" He asked and Saffy explained with a few pieces of information that she missed thrown in by Indigo. Mr. Weston just lessoned. He didn't say anything until they were done.**

"**So you kids want me to invite a married woman to dinner?" He asked. Indigo nodded shyly while Saffy mentally banged her head against the wall for being so stupid. Mr. Weston laughed and both of their heads snapped up.**

"**Well then, let just go right now! I want to meet this Eve. She sounds fun!" He said running in to get his keys. Saffy and Indigo locked eyes and smiled triumphantly.**

"**I'll go get Rose!" Indigo said running into the crowd.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Universe?

3. The Universe?

Rose opened the door to the Banana House and ran to Eve's room with Rose and Saffron following closely.

"Mummy! We have someone we'd like you to meet!" Rose said almost jumping up and down. Indy shock his head. So much for being subtle.

"Who is it Rosie Pose?" Eve said looking dazed and sleepy but following Rose. Indigo and Saffy followed from behind. Weston was still standing in the doorway. Eve stopped. Rose thought she looked shocked, maybe even embarrassed.

"Eve Casson, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Harley's uncle Weston. I thought maybe you'd like to go to dinner with me. I'm alone tonight since Harleys going over to a friends and I could use some company." Weston said shaking Eve's hand. Well he doesn't beat around the bush either, Rose thought. Eve looked confused, but flattered. Eve was the kind of person to befriend a perfect stranger.

"Well I don't know. My husband might be coming to dinner tonight,"

"He's not Mummy, he said he had more important things to do." Rose cut Eve's thought off sharply. Eve smiled and nodded at Weston.

"Let me go get my jacket." She said running back to her room excitedly. The siblings shared a silent _yes! _and a smile. They saw there mother off and then went there separate ways in the house. Indigo when up to his room to check his e-mail. Sure enough, he found a letter from Tom. But it wasn't the one they had been going on. This one was labeled, _The Universe, FOR ALL CASSONS! _

"Saffy! Rose! Tom sent a letter for all of us!" Indy called to his sisters. Rose slide in a second later. Saffy came walking in within two minutes. Tom lived in America now, and everyone anticipated his letters. Indy pulled it up. It said,

_Dear Cassons,_

_The universe just wanted to remind me of you guys today! I'm serious! Ok, our schools getting painted and its this really reddish pink color so I bend down to see what color it really is, guess I picked that trait up. Guess what it said? PERMANENT ROSE! I laughed and the teacher found me. She told me to go back to class. Next, its lunch time. We were having SAFFARON RICE. I decided to try it. It was some strong rice! I laughed and everyone was looking at me like 'what the heck?' So I said, 'The rice has a kick to!' Hahaha. Then, lastly, we are studying Shakespeare in Literature, so I was already thinking about all you Cassons, paying absolutely no attention to the teacher when she said, 'Out of the indigo sky came the eve.' I tried really, REALLY hard not to laugh but when she asked 'Now, do you know any of the names in here?' I couldn't help but raise my hand. 'Yes Tom?' She asked, shocked. I swear, she thinks I'm stupid. 'I know Indigo and Eve.' I said. She narrowed her eyes and told me I was being a smart mouth, I denied it, I was serious, but she sent me to dentention! Its ok though, now I have time to type this letter to you guys. The universe is a funny thing, I'll tell you that. I miss you guys a lot. You can see what kind of humor I get at these times. Oh man this sounds so stupid. Feeling blue yet Indigo? Oh and by the way, don't you have a birthday coming up? Just checking. Well I have to go, the bell just rung. Bye!_

_-Tom. (America __L)_

Rose and Indigo laughed. Saffy just shock her head. She thought of Tom a bit like an idiot to.

"Tell him, if he calls me Saffron rice, I'll show him what a real kick is." Saffy said walking out. Rose was about to fall on the floor laughing now and Indigo pressed reply to pen a letter back.

"Want to help me Rosie Pose?" He asked Rose and she pulled up the extra chair in his room. Indigo read the letter over to make sure he answered all the statement and questions. He saw the last question and pondered it. He did have a birthday coming up. In about a month now, Indy guessed. He would have kept thinking exactly _why _Tom wanted to know about his birthday but Rose was tapping her foot impatiently. He began to type with Rose adding in at random moments of insperation.

_Dear Tom,_

_Indigo:_

_Don't you have classes that you have to PASS in America? Ha but seriously, I am feeling blue now. But, oh well, I'm in Shakespeare, yay! Rose said at least you wont forget her when you go to school and Saffy says if you ever call her saffron rice, she will show you what a real kick is. Honest portraial. I do have a birthday coming up, in about a month. Why do you ask? And Rose has a question. Here she is._

_Rose:_

_HEY TOM! Anyway, how do you write to us in detention? Doesn't a teacher come to make sure your doing something constructive? If not, maybe I should seriously think about moving to America! Oh hey, Saffy just came in! She demands that the keyboard be turned over into her power. Be careful, she's doing the evil laugh thing. Bye and don't die from words!_

_Saffy:_

_Ok I know Indy put my message in but I want to elaborate a bit. Most of the time, when people look at you like you're an idiot, its because you ARE! Maybe if you didn't name your food after me, it would help. Hey, I'm not complaining, but if you ever call me Saffron Rice bad things will happen. Bad things you don't want to know about. Get it? Good. See Rose, I didn't kill him with words, just mained a bit. Nice to see Rose is on your walls and Indy's in your school work. Maybe you'll study harder. Or maybe you should get back over here and asked the REAL Indigo for help. That will work better and maybe then you'll pass. YAY!! Well that's all I have to say._

_With love,_

_Indigo, Rose, and Saffy Casson (England! J)_

Saffy pressed the send button with a big smile and walked away again. Indigo shook his head and Rose sighed.

"Someone has to go outside and see Daddy. He wont come to dinner, but if we don't go, he could get suspicious." Rose said heading out the door. Indigo stopped her.

"I'll go Rosie Pose. Maybe you shouldn't bite his head off."


	4. Chapter 4 Undercover in the Enemy Shed

_4. Undercover in the Enemy Shed_

_Indigo shrugged into his coat and walked out to the shed. It wasn't his favorite thing to do, but it had to be done. And it was clear Rose didn't want to do it. Plus, she would probably leave a big mess of Bill on the ground, or give something away. He opened the door._

"_Oh Rose look at this painting!" Bill said turning to see Rose, but finding Indy. His face fell a little._

"_Oh, Indigo. Sorry." He said going back to his painting. Indigo felt a little upset. He wasn't artistic like his little sister. He knew his dad hoped he would be, especially since he was the only boy. Bill didn't like it that Indigo did all the cooking. 'Woman's work' He called it, but Indigo didn't mind. He liked to cook. It was just hard to please Bill._

"_So are you coming to dinner or what? I'm making some chicken stuff." Indigo said a little sourly. Bill didn't notice, or if he did, he didn't act like it._

"_No I cant. Cant your mother understand I have more important things to do that come in for a family dinner every night? Tell her to stop sending a army to fetch me every night." He said annoyed. There were a few things Indy wanted to say to that, but he could give up there cover. Still, he didn't have to be polite all _the time.

"Fine then, whatever. Stay locked up in here every night." He said beginning to walk away. He was surprised to see he had caught Bill's attention.

"What is wrong with you kids? It's like your mad at me or something. I'm at home, like you wanted. I still have to create real art. What more do you want from me?" He asked and Indy felt really angry. Bill always called Eve's paintings, 'not real art' because they didn't meet his standards. It wasn't often that Indigo wanted to say anything back to anyone, but now he wanted to. But then again he knew that he shouldn't. That set him apart from his sisters. He could wait. So he bit his lip and stomped out of the shead.

Indy walked the long way around the yard to get to the door. This gave him time to breath and come to terms with what had just happened. By the time he got to the door, he was just biting his lip. Saffy was in the kitchen, looking at a school book. She looked up.

"Did it go bad?" She asked and Indigo explained the whole encounter. Saffy's eyes lite up and he could tell she was mad.

"I take it we shouldn't tell Rose right?"

"Don't tell Rose _what _now?" Rose asked coming in just as Indy was asking the question. Saffy answered quickly.

"That Daddy wants you to see his painting. But you probably shouldn't. He might ask you questions and you might accidentally tell him about Mummy and Weston." She said speaking before Indigo could look worried and give it away. 

"Right. Here Saffy, do you need any help?" Indigo asked coming over to look at Saffy's Language Arts book. Saffy was older than Indy, but he was better at Language Arts than most of the highest years in school. Saffy showed him and they worked out the question on a Robert Frost poem.

"Ok the chicken, whatever it is, is done. Lets eat!" Indigo said holding up a dish of chicken-whatever. I didn't matter to the girls though. They trusted Indy enough that they knew it wouldn't make them sick. Besides, it smelled really good! And it ended up tasting pretty good to. Indy was just writing down the recipe when Eve came in with Weston laughing.

"That was so much fun Weston! I haven't had that much fun in a long time." She said happily. Indigo thought it was nice to hear her laugh. She hadn't really laughed since Bill had come home.

"I'm glad you did Eve because I did to. Do you want to do it again tomorrow?" He asked. The three Cassons whispered very subtly _say yes!_ and Eve laughed.

"I don't see why not I guess. My husband doesn't come out of his office much. What can it hurt?" She said with her googly eyes on Weston. Indigo's almost popped out. They were in love! Success! Weston put two fingers under her chin and pulled her face up.

"You're a very special woman Eve." He whispered to her and _kissed her!_ Indigo and Saffy locked eyes with there mouths dropped. Saffy mouthed _aww _and Rose was giggling excitedly. Indy felt proud of his mother and just smiled. It wasn't that long of a kiss, and then Weston was on his way, leaving Eve swaying happily in the hall. Saffy walked her to the table and handed her some left over's. Eve always ate when she was excited. She dug in hungrily.

"So your going out again Mummy?" Saffy asked cautiously. Eve just smiled sheepishly and nodded. Rose's eyes were dancing like crazy and the siblings gave her a warning look.

"Well were just going to go upstairs and do..homework!" Rose said backtracking. Saffy followed and then finally Indigo. He thought Eve must be really out of it if she thought Rose was going to do _homework._

Saffy grabbed the back of Indy's shirt as soon as he was in the hall and dragged him into her room. He turned to see Rose tugging on Saffy's shirt to. They locked the door and high fived.

"Yes! It worked! Now what are we to do about Daddy?" Rose asked.

"We should let her get to know him better before we let him begin to see whats going on. For now, lets just keep him unaware." Indy said. Saffy laughed.

"If we keep this up, were going to need spy outfits!" She said twirling her hat on her index finger. Then she went to her computer and accessed Indigo's e-mail.

"I want to see what Tom said to that!" She said and clicked on the new e-mail.

_Dear Saffy,_

_I am to much of a chicken to call you Saffron Rice, Saffy. It freaks me out to even think about your evil laugh. Yes, I know I'm an idiot, but I'm your idiot, so its ok. I don't think I'll stop naming my food after you anytime soon though. Its just too fun!_

_Dear Rose,_

_HI PERMANENT ROSE! No they usually don't have anyone monitoring in New York's schools. There are too many classrooms to waste a teacher on detention. I don't think you would like NY schools that much either way though. The teachers are way to strict. You would probably take over the school though. Trust me, when you were in New York, you were the only one in New York. Oh yes and you little pre-message almost made me wet my pants. I considered strongly to turn the computer off. But no worries. Saffy's right, she only maimed me haha_

_And lastly, Indigo,_

_Yes, I have classes in America. Whether I want to pass or not is up to me, I just chose not this year haha. I don't blame you. When the computer stalled right before I sent the message, I read it. I would be blue to. Its scary how when I see the sun I think Cadmium instead of yellow now haha. I was just wondering, thought it was coming up soon. Wouldn't want to forget my best friends birthday. Maybe ill write that piece of Shakespeare up and send it to you. Ha! I know, I think that to! America __L, England J._

_With more love,_

_Tom_

"Wait, we forgot to tell Mummy about Tom's letter, didn't we?" Rose asked and Indy remembered that they had. Eve anticipated Tom's letters just as much as Rose and Indy did. And even Saffy, even though she wouldn't admit it. They went and got Eve and let her read the letter. She laughed.

"Well at least he remembers us! Poor Tom. Tell the darling to come to England whenever he wants! We have room! I'm going to paint darlings, I finally have inspiration again!" Eve said rushing off, fork in hand.


	5. Chapter 5 Sarah Figures Out, Oh Dear

5. Sarah Figures Out (Oh Dear.)

Just as Eve went out of the room, Saffy heard a struggle at the door and a faint voice from downstairs.

"Coming Sarah!" Saffy yelled and ran downstairs. She laughed as she saw what the fuss was. Sarah had got her wheelchair stuck on the door.

"Haha very funny Saffy, now get me out of here!" She said futaly trying to unwedge herself. Saffy grabbed the armrests and heaved but it was usless, she was stuck too tight.

"You think you should have opened the door all the way?" Saffy asked panting. Sarah narrowed her eyes and groaned at her. Then they heard a window opening.

"Is everything ok down there?" Indigo called. Sarah groaned.

"No! I'm stuck! And the door wont budge!" She yelled and Saffy tried to find a way to get out around Sarah without hurting her. Looked difficult. Maybe she should just go around back. But then again she didn't want to come across Bill. She was just beginning to contemplate taking Sarah out of the chair, siting her down, and wiggling the irksome thing till it came unstuck. Then the ground shook a little. Whatever fell must have missed the old mattress that was positioned under the window. Saffy stopped and listened.

"I'm ok!" Indy called and ran up to the doorway. He began to wiggle the chair a little. Saffy pushed, and Indy pulled. It still wouldn't come unstuck.

"This isn't working." Saffy said annoyed.

"Lets try to wiggle it. Hang on Sarah!" Indy said and they started to rock the chair. After about five minutes of doing this, it finally came out backwards. Saffy sighed.

"Your out Sarah!" She said and looked around. Where was her brother?

"Uh Sarah..can you please..get off of me?" Saffy heard Indy say. She looked under the wheelchair and, sure enough, her brother was there. His leg was caught, but otherwise he seemed unharmed.

"Oh sorry Indy!" Sarah said trying to roll forward but only jerked herself. It rolled backward. Saffy gasped and jerked the chair, Sarah included, completely forward and almost on top of her. Sarah blushed as Indigo sprang up quickly and backed away.

"Oh man, I'm just having all the bloody bad luck today aren't I? I'm so sorry!" She said, clearly embarrassed. Indigo was about to reply when Rose called from the window.

"Are you guys ok? Can I come down to?" She asked them.

"NO!!!" Saffy and Indy yelled at her and ran under the window with Sarah coming not far behind them. Saffy saw that Rose was pouting when she got there.

"You guys get to have all the fun. I want to jump out of the window to!" She complained. Indigo groaned and tried to reason with her.

"Rosie Pose, its not a good idea. It was stupid of me to do." He tried to prusade. Rose looked down and saw that he had been hurt. She got a mistivious look in her eye and Saffy mentaly hit her head with her palm. Rose jumped and even though there was a small mattress, the other two Casson's rushed to catch her. Saffy ran to the left but she overaimed. Indigo tried to move the mattress but didn't quite position it right. There was a _oomph _of pain. Saffy and Indigo franticly searched the ground, trying to see where Rose landed when they realized it hadn't been Rose to make the sound. It was Sarah.

"Ah Rose! Come on! My chairs going to be broken before tomorrow at this rate!" Sarah exclaimed. Saffy sighed and when to check on Sarah. Indy got Rose back up on her feet.

"Wow that was fun!" She said and the kids shock there heads. Classic Rose. A brush with death was the ultimate in fun. She checked herself for scars, which were the coolest tings in the world, according to Rose. As soon as Saffy had checked Sarah's chair and declaired it completely unharmed, they all went back inside.

"Well now that you've gotten yourself unstuck, ran over my brother, and became a landing pad for my sister, hi Sarah!" Saffy said and everyone laughed. Then Sarah blushed.

"I cant believe I got myself stuck! I'm so, so sorry Indy. I feel like a cluts." She said putting her head in her hands.

"It's ok. If you think you're a cluts, what am I? I missed the mattress when I jumped." Indy said, lightening the atmosphere. Saffy _aw-ed _internaly. Thoughs two seriously needed to realize they were perfect for each other. Who else would Indigo jump out of the window for, especially when he's deathly afraid of hights? That was Saffy's logic. Sarah interrupted her before she could go much further into the idea.

"So whats been going on today? You guys left Harley's birthday party early." Sarah asked curiously. Saffy had forgotten that Sarah would be at the party. Pretty dumb considering Harley was Sarah's mom's student.

"Oh we found someone perfect for Mummy!" Rose blurted out. Sarah's eyes widened. Oh no, Saffy thought. Here we go.

"I want every detale. Who is he, whats his name, how are you keeping this from Bill, and have they met?" She asked conecting every question.

"Harley's uncle Weston, with decept, yes." She said quickly. Sarah narrowed her eyes.

"Details!!" She demanded. The siblings told her in as much detale as they could. When they were finished Sarah acted nonchalant. That seriously worried Saffy.

"So, does Eve know you hooked her up with him?" She asked and Saffy shrugged. They hadn't actually come out and said it, but since he arrived with the Casson kids, she thought it was inferred. Sarah's eyes finally took on that love glazed look and Saffy almost sighed with relief.

"Aw that's so sweet! Eve really needs someone else, especially since Bill cant seem to be interested. I mean, I think he cares about her but he just doesn't, oh whatever! Yay Eve!" She said happily. He chair backed up just a bit and Saffy swore she saw Indy shrink back into the couch a little. Sarah didn't notice, she was too happy. Well, at least Sarah knew now. Wait. Sarah knew now. Oh dear, this wasn't going to die was it? Oh well, another spy on the operation!


End file.
